


lick it off my lips like you needed me

by lilithqueen



Category: Obsidian and Blood - Aliette de Bodard
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithqueen/pseuds/lilithqueen
Summary: They're walking home after another adventure, and Teomitl dropping to his knees is an unexpected surprise. Acatl likes it.
Relationships: Acatl/Teomitl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	lick it off my lips like you needed me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/gifts).



> title: [trouble - halsey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-WSVZEd6_c)

Teomitl kissed him.

Acatl had been expecting it; they hadn’t properly seen each other for days, and then there’d been that business with the shadow beasts and the Haunting Mother that had given Mihmatini screaming nightmares, and so they hadn’t had a moment to themselves in ages. If Teomitl hadn’t made the first move after all was said and done, he’d been planning on it himself. The triumphant smile on his lover’s face was irresistible.

He’d imagined his own mat, though, instead of a wall. And somehow, no matter how many times he melted into Teomitl’s arms, the heat and the hunger were always a surprise. _Teomitl wants me. Me. Still._ All he could do was pull him closer, feel the heat of his skin and his invading tongue like a brand, and muffle the noise that wanted to escape when Teomitl nipped at his lower lip before pulling away.

His eyes were bright and wicked in the moonlight. “I missed you.”

Acatl’s heart beat so loudly that he was sure Teomitl could hear as well as feel it. He licked his lips and fought for equilibrium—or, failing that, a coherent sentence. “I wouldn’t have guessed.”

“Oh?” Teomitl’s hands went to Acatl’s hips, pulling them together in a slow grind that sent a definite pulse of interest to his cock as he registered the hard press of Teomitl’s own erection. Gods, he was always so eager. “How about now?” At the faint pressure of sharp nails digging into his skin, Acatl trembled.

“You…” He couldn’t find words, lost in Teomitl’s hungry gaze. They were almost of a height, but Teomitl still had to tilt his head ever so slightly upwards to meet his eyes, and the fall of his long lashes did nothing to hide the look of someone who wanted to devour him. It made his heart hammer crazily against his ribs every time, even now; there was no chance of him being able to express in words how Teomitl made him feel. So he did the next best thing, and kissed him hard.

Teomitl’s hands left his hips almost immediately, burying themselves into his hair instead; he let it happen, let himself be pressed back hard against the adobe wall of what he was starting to dearly hope was an unoccupied or at least incurious building. He wasn’t sure what he would do if anyone came to stop them. He wasn’t sure he _could_ stop, at least not with Teomitl licking his way into his mouth and tugging on his hair in a way that made him arch helplessly; if he hadn’t had his mouth occupied, he was sure he would have groaned. And then Teomitl moved to mouth at his throat instead, and he let out a shaky breath. _Damn him, but he always knows exactly how to rile me up._ When teeth scraped lightly at his collarbone, he panted, “Teomitl.”

Teomitl’s voice was low and heavy with promise. “Yes, Acatl-tzin?”

He’d tried asking Teomitl not to call him that when they were being intimate. Once. But then Teomitl had purred his name in _exactly_ that tone of voice and...well. He’d decided he could more than live with it. They had more pressing concerns at the moment, anyway. “My home isn’t far—”

“It is for me.” Teomitl lifted his mouth from Acatl’s skin, giving him a moment to wonder what his lover had planned—and then Teomitl dropped to his knees in a fluid motion, hands going for the knot holding his loincloth shut, and he knew.

 _Duality preserve me,_ he thought dizzily. He was half hard already just from the way Teomitl had dragged his palms over his flanks on the way down; he needed very little help from the hot breath washing over the head of his cock. “Teo—!” It came out in a strangled hiss, cut short as Teomitl cupped his balls. “We are—in _public.”_ Even that much was difficult to get out, as his lover was wasting no time trailing teasing lips along his shaft in a way that made him positively breathless.

And gods help him, he could feel Teomitl actually smirk against his skin. “Then you should be quiet.”

He had enough time to suck in a breath before Teomitl was taking him into his mouth; almost immediately, he had to grit his teeth to stay silent. _Oh, you little bastard_. The thought of pushing him away left his mind as quickly as it arrived; he knew he could, and that Teomitl would accept that, but stopping was simply untenable when there were strong hands and a skillful tongue on his cock. Teomitl was restless and eager in this as he was in everything, and he had to brace himself against the wall as his lover hollowed his cheeks and sucked.

His breath left him in a too-loud hiss, and Teomitl made a warning noise somewhere in his throat—gods, he could feel the vibrations, and his hips rocked forward automatically. When Teomitl only tilted his head for a better angle and took him deeper, he had to clap a hand over his mouth to stifle his groan. He sent a brief prayer to the heavens; at least it was dark. If he could fully see how Teomitl looked right now (on his knees, in the dirt, _sucking his cock),_ this would be over in seconds.

And that, judging by the way Teomitl seemed determined to swallow him whole, wouldn’t please either of them. His free hand clenched and unclenched restlessly, trembling, before he finally buried it in Teomitl’s short hair. Teomitl hummed, wrapping a hand around him, and his grip tightened. “Nngh…”

“Hmm.” Oh, gods, he _really_ was not going to last if Teomitl kept humming. And Teomitl had to know it, too, because he kept doing it—kept his jaw relaxed, kept making little sounds as Acatl rocked his hips, kept _touching_ him. His shameless hands finally grabbed Acatl’s hips, thumbs pressing into his hipbones and holding him in place. Like this, Acatl could only react to what he gave him.

It was torture. Sweet torture, but torture nonetheless. Teomitl couldn’t quite swallow him entirely, but he was making a spirited effort. Even the faint pressure of teeth only heightened it, and Acatl’s grip on his own jaw tightened to the point of pain when Teomitl swallowed hard around his cock. He had a second to think, entirely inarticulately, _Fuck_ —and then he was coming with a full-body shudder that had him biting down hard on his own fingers.

Teomitl swallowed again, noisily, and pulled off him to wipe his mouth on the back of his arm. Acatl tried to remember how to talk. “That was…”

“Good?” Even in the shadows, he could see his lover’s teasing, wicked smile.

“...Very. But…” Teomitl was getting to his feet, and suddenly the bare inch of distance between them was too much; he had to pull him in for a kiss. He could taste himself on his lips, feel the heat of Teomitl’s own erection against his thigh, and the thought that this was for _him_ made him growl.

When they separated briefly, Teomitl’s beautiful mouth curved into a smile. “Hm? Are you going to take care of me, Acatl-tzin?”

He thought for a moment, and smiled back. He could wait. “At home. Shall we?”

Teomitl made a sound of pure impatience. _“Acatl.”_

He refastened his loincloth and bit the inside of his cheek to stop his grin. “I did say it wasn’t far. And you need to learn patience.”

He doubted they’d make it all the way to the mat, but it would be fun to try.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [tumblr](https://notapaladin.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ship_to_hell/)


End file.
